


En dos parpadeos

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Flirting, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Pre-Slash, prompts profanadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Harry está cansado de sus escapadas al Soho. Draco cree que debería leerse la legislación internacional. Aka el peor resumen de la historia.





	En dos parpadeos

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt número 4 para amerychan (dime si tienes cuenta por aquí para poner el regalo a tu nombre)
> 
> "Algo del POV de Harry de cuándo Draco empezó a coquetearle como Harry reaccionó en primera instancia o que pensó al respecto y luego cómo empezó a seguirle el juego, no se, me gustaría leerlos coqueteandose por las esquinas xD"
> 
> Espero que te guste ;)

_“Uno tiene que ir a por lo que quiere en cada momento”_

Harry recordó las palabras de Michael, su último ligue muggle, mientras removía el azúcar en su primer café de la mañana. Todavía no se explicaba cómo un polvo casual había derivado en casi un consultorio sentimental. O quizá sí. El sexo no había estado mal, pero Harry se sentía cada vez más desmotivado, más cansado de inventarse nombres, vidas falsas y un interés cada vez más tibio por la persona que tenía delante. Michael lo había notado y, para colmo, resultó que era psicólogo.

_“Está claro que buscas algo más”_

Era posible que Michael tuviese razón. Al principio había sido divertido, excitante, pero Harry había pasado de esperar esas salidas al Soho con impaciencia, a obligarse a dejar el sofá de su apartamento y salir por la puerta. La vuelta tampoco era tan agradable como antes. Una parte de él se sentía satisfecha, pero otra seguía vacía. No extrañaba a Ginny en absoluto, pero sí muchas de las cosas que implicaba tener una pareja. Era solo que volver a empezar desde cero se le hacía muy cuesta arriba. Y además, ¿con quién iba a hacerlo?

_“Abre bien los ojos. A veces lo que buscamos está justo delante de nuestras narices”_

Harry levantó la mirada y observó a la gente en el comedor del MInisterio. Quizá era cierto que solo tenía que estar más receptivo a las señales… La imagen de Croaker entrando por la puerta fue como una epifanía. Harry rio entre dientes y devolvió su atención al café, negando con la cabeza.

El líquido casi se desbordó de la taza cuando un legajo de pergaminos aterrizó sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. Casi de la misma forma, Draco Malfoy se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a él.

—Explícame qué habéis hecho con Alei Sautter para que yo lo entienda.

Harry le miró durante unos segundos. El codo sobre la mesa, la mano que sostenía su cabeza, los dedos tamborileando sobre su mejilla, los ojos grises que le miraban con un brillo que podía ser tanto de enfado como divertido. Llevaba una túnica que era un insulto implícito para todos los trabajadores del Ministerio vestidos de uniforme. Bajo la luz encantada de las velas, su material cambiaba del color verde al azul, pasando por el gris, en apenas un parpadeo. Harry lo había analizado todo en solo dos. Era un hábito adquirido de su formación como auror, ver una escena y memorizar hasta el último detalle.

—¿Alei Sautter? — contestó para ganar un poco más de tiempo y recordar ese caso en concreto — Ingresó hace dos días en Azkaban.

—E imagino que fuiste tú quien firmó la orden.

—Es el Jefe de Aurores el que firma todas las detenciones, Malfoy.

—Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Sigues diciendo mi apellido con el mismo tono insoportable que en el colegio. Draco está bien.

Harry le volvió a observar, algo descolocado. No es que fuese a pronunciar Draco de forma distinta a como lo hacía en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué pasa con Sautter? — preguntó, obviando decir cualquier tipo de nombre.

—Esto es lo que pasa — Draco empujó el legajo de pergaminos hacia él —Según la Ley de Relaciones Internacionales, tenemos un tratado con Suiza para extraditar a los delincuentes de su país en un plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¿En todos los casos? — dijo Harry sin tocar los pergaminos. Estaba seguro de que Draco se la sabía de memoria.

—En todos. Y en especial para los que tendrían que ir a Azkaban.

—No recordaba que Suiza formase parte de…

—No lo hacía, pero se incluyó en el tratado hace tres meses.

Definitivamente, Harry pensó que tenía que empezar a leerse las montañas de legislación que le pasaba Hermione.

—De acuerdo, lo consultaré con el Ministro y revocaré la…

—Olvídalo, ya está hecho.

—¿Hecho?

—El Embajador suizo contactó conmigo ayer. Después hablé con su Ministro de Magia, organicé una reunión con Kingsley y Sautter fue extraditado a Suiza a medianoche.

—¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—Era una de tus tardes libres y tampoco era necesario que estuvieses. Se trataba de un tema diplomático. Estoy seguro de que Kingsley hablará contigo, de todas formas. Léete la ley antes de que ocurra. Y no me hagas volver a pisar ese agujero, aún siento el aliento de los dementores en la nuca.

—Malfoy, los dementores ya no están en Azkaban.

—Pues se siente como si aún estuvieran allí.

Draco se levantó de la silla, alisó las mangas de su túnica y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, libre de cualquier tipo de gomina.

—Y ya te lo he dicho, Potter, es Draco.

Con una ligera palmada en su hombro al pasar por su lado, Draco salió del comedor. Al lado del enorme legajo sobre la mesa, el café de Harry se había quedado frío.

 

* * *

 

 

La siguiente ley que llegó al despacho de Harry venía rodeada de varias marcas luminosas. Al tocarlas, llevaban hacia párrafos concretos de la ley también subrayados por líneas brillantes.

—Las verdes son de Malfoy y las mías son las azules — le explicó Hermione.

—¿Malfoy?

—Sí, hay bastantes modificaciones a nivel internacional. Fue él quien me dijo que tenías mucho trabajo y que te vendría bien ir directo a las cosas importantes.

Harry no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido. Pero tocando otro de esos marcadores, se dio cuenta de que iban a ahorrarle mucho tiempo. Así que asintió, sonriendo casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Desde cuándo el Embajador se preocupa de hacerte el trabajo más fácil, Harry? — preguntó Hermione.

Harry no tenía ni idea. Se llevaban bien desde hacía un tiempo. Malfoy había demostrado ser un tipo discreto y muy eficiente en su puesto. Seguía teniendo cosas de snob y caminaba por el Ministerio como si fuese dueño de cada piedra que pisaba, pero ninguno de los que habían trabajado con él, tenía la más mínima queja. Hasta Kingsley parecía contar cada vez más con su presencia en las reuniones. A no ser que Draco hubiese sobornado a medio Ministerio, era algo que se había ganado a pulso, día a día, con su trabajo.

—Ni idea, Herm. Yo acabo de enterarme. A saber lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a Malfoy.

A saber… Ahora hasta quería que le llamase por su nombre.

 

* * *

 

Si a diario las túnicas de Draco excedían con mucho la calidad de la media, el día del Baile del Ministerio lo hacían también, pese a que todos los invitados sacaban lo mejor de sus armarios para acudir a la fiesta. Incluso Harry, que adoraba los vaqueros y las camisetas por encima de casi cualquier otra cosa, llevaba la mejor de sus túnicas de gala encima. Aún así, podría apostar que la delicada filigrana que recorría los bordes de la túnica de Draco estaba bordada en oro sin temor a equivocarse. El broche con el escudo de los Malfoy lanzaba destellos desde el centro del salón, al mismo ritmo en que su dueño giraba llevando con elegancia a su compañera de baile. Al igual que el anillo en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha.

No es que Harry estuviese observándole la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo dos parpadeos. Entrenamiento de auror y todo eso.

Sin embargo, la vista se volvió mucho más interesante cuando Draco se fue acercando a él, después de despedir a su pareja de baile, nada menos que Eloise Croaker, con la sombra de un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—¿Custodiando las bebidas, Potter? — Draco tomó una de las copas sobre la mesa, ordenó champán y ésta se llenó al instante del líquido espumoso — ¿Sabes? Además del maravilloso discurso con el que nos deleitas año tras año, deberías bailar un poco.

Era hilo de oro, seguro. Y también estaba en los cuellos de su camisa.

—Del baile ya te encargas tú, Malfoy. Prefiero quedarme aquí toda la noche antes que tocarle un dedo a Croaker.

—Estas fiestas son para forjar alianzas, Potter. Y uno siempre ha de llevarse bien con la Jefa de los Inefables.

—Te veo pidiéndole un vals al Ministro.

—Por desgracia, las fiestas del Ministerio siguen basándose en las normas de etiqueta tradicionales. Te aseguro que, si no fuese así, sacaría a bailar a hombres y no a mujeres.

Harry miró a los ojos de Draco, que pese a estar bebiendo de su copa no apartó los suyos de él. De repente, se sintió como en una de sus salidas a los bares del Soho, acodado en una barra, dejando que un desconocido flirtease con él y sintiendo la misma emoción de las primeras veces en el estómago. Antes de que pudiese elaborar una respuesta, Draco dio un paso hacia él, la punta de sus zapatos chocando con los suyos suavemente. La misma suavidad con la que susurró cerca de su cuello, mientras se inclinaba a coger otra copa.

—Y forjaría mis alianzas con el Jefe de Aurores. Al fin y al cabo es el que firma todas las detenciones.

Había un reto en la mirada gris cuando Draco volvió a apartarse de él. Y Harry, que nunca había tenido reparos en entrar en el juego, no conseguía encontrar la frase acertada que le metiese en él esta vez.

—Champán — Draco pidió a su copa de nuevo, y Harry vio cómo respondía al gesto que el secretario de Kingsley le hacía desde lejos para que se acercara — Me reclaman — añadió con una sonrisa. Era obvio que en ese ambiente de etiqueta y diplomacia se desenvolvía como pez en el agua.

Harry vio cómo se giraba para marcharse, la tela de su única siguiendo sus movimientos como un patronus de tela, y no le dio muchas más vueltas.

—En ese caso bailaría — espetó con prisa, y cuando Draco se giró de nuevo hacia él sintió la estúpida necesidad de explicarse — Si la etiqueta, y las alianzas, y tú me lo pidieses… Quiero decir… Aceptaría.

Draco sonrió, pareciendo más satisfecho de lo que se había sentido en toda la noche.

—Entiendo, Potter. Entonces, cuando la situación sea propicia, tendré que pedírtelo.

Harry creyó ver un guiño pero no estaba seguro. Observó a Draco mientras se alejaba, los ecos de su promesa flotando en el aire, y no pudo ni quiso impedir que una chispa de ilusión se despertase en su interior. 


End file.
